


【柱扉】cp关键词

by xiaosuxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 一些关于cp关键词测试的OOC，OOC，OOC的小片段





	【柱扉】cp关键词

【柱扉/暴雨，反抗命运，谎言】

 

千手柱间下葬的那天，有暴雨倾盆。

仿佛整个世界都笼罩在雨里，阴沉的天空，阴沉的心绪，灰暗如那块冰冷的墓碑。

千手扉间扶了扶火影帽，静默地在兄长墓前站了很久，久到火影袍被雨水打湿，水迹一点点地漫上背后鲜红的字迹。

就算是再度轮回，他也没能把兄长从死神的手中救下。

他回忆起柱间刚病倒时，他宽厚爽朗的大哥紧紧地握着他的手，温和地笑着宽慰他：“不要哭，我不会抛下扉间的。”

骗子。千手扉间低下头，晶莹的水滴不断地打在墓碑上，流进刻出“千手柱间”字样的凹痕。

兄长说了谎话。

 

 

【柱扉/把自己活成了你，对不起，背德】

 

“千手扉间大人是一位伟大的忍者，在初代目大人后继往开来，为村子的建设呕心沥血。没有他的话，初代目大人的许多提案也无法落实啊。”

 

千手柱间把自己的胞弟按在宽大的办公桌上，缓慢而坚定地把自己推进扉间体内，埋在柔软的深处。

“对不起……我忍不住了。”他低头咬着扉间白得近乎透明、此时因性事染上红晕的耳垂，诚恳地道歉，然后更用力地顶入深处。

“唔……哈嗯……”千手扉间全身都轻微地颤抖起来，咬着衣角用了最大的自制力才没下意识地叫出来。

背德的结合，不应存在的感情，不被容忍的关系。

从年幼时就深深扎根的隐秘情感，本应永远潜藏见不得光，却在年复一年的疯长下，终于不受控制拼尽全力地破开茧壳，驱使宿主用尽一切手段诱惑那心目中的太阳，引诱对方一同堕落，一同肮脏。

时时感到愧疚，所以默许了对方的放纵。千手扉间紧紧闭上眼，在心里反反复复地说：对不起，对不起大哥。

 

“正是由千手扉间大人继承并发扬了初代目大人的火之意志，奠定了木叶的根本。”

 

 

【柱扉/dirty talk，噩梦，敏感带】

 

扉间做了个噩梦。

他梦到兄长发起狂来，强硬地将他捆住，一次次地用力占有他，不断索求，在他耳边不停地说着让人羞耻不已的污言秽语，蹂躏着他的敏感带，逼他带着哭腔说爱他，说永远属于大哥，说自己被操得很舒服、想要更多。

他满头大汗地醒来，下意识地往兄长那边钻想求得温柔的安慰，却发现自己手脚都被木遁束缚，柱间从他两腿间抬起头来，伸手握着他被口得颤巍巍挺立起来的发红性器，冲他满足地微笑：“扉间，你醒啦？才只做了几次就晕过去了，这可不行。”

“现在继续吧。”


End file.
